let me be with you
by carol-sana
Summary: Leorio ganha uma viagem graças a faculdade e convida um certo Kuruta para lhe acompanhar... o que acontecerá nessa viagem? YAOI! pessima em resumos, fic melhor! reviews plixx! cap 7 on!
1. Chapter 1

Fic Hunter x Hunter.

Yaoi

Romance

Casal: Leorio e Kurapika

Resumo: Leorio ganha uma viagem com direito a acompanhante graças a faculdade. Ele convida seu melhor amigo para acompanhá-lo. O que acontecera nessa viagem.

Obs.: essa fic pode conter algumas insinuações impróprias para menores. Por favor, consultar a censura do site.

Obs2.: Hunter x Hunter não me pertence, e sim a Yoshihiro Togashi.

0000000000000000000ooooooooo000000000000

Concurso x Lembranças x Promessa.

-Certo, eu não estou nervoso, não estou com medo. Eu irei bem, vou conseguir. – um certo aluno de medicina repetia isso para si mesmo por todo o caminho.

"Alunos, por favor, dirijam-se às suas respectivas salas para o início do teste." - Uma voz se fazia ouvir pelo autofalante.

-Ok, é agora ou nunca.

Leorio entrou na sala onde seria executada a prova. Cursava seu segundo ano de medicina e graças ao seu certificado de Hunter, estava conseguindo participar do curso sem precisar pagar.

As folhas foram entregues.

Os testes finais tinham que ser feitos em duas horas. Quem conseguisse acertar o maior número de questões, receberia uma viagem com tudo pago, e o melhor, com direito a um acompanhante.

No ano anterior, Leorio quase conseguiu.Mas por uma diferença de apenas quatro questões, Pillar, passara a sua frente.

Mas esse ano estava decidido! Conseguiria essa viagem, e já sabia quem levaria consigo...

Conseguira terminar a tempo, faltando apenas um minuto para bater o sinal de término. O resultado sairia no dia seguinte.

Saiu correndo em direção ao seu dormitório. Sentou na cadeira em frente à sua escrivaninha e segurou em suas mãos a foto que cuidava com tanto carinho. Nela, ele estava segurando Gon e Killua pelo pescoço e Kurapika sorrindo levemente ao lado do garoto de cabelos brancos.

-Logo, estaremos juntos. É uma promessa... Não é? – uma lagrima percorreu sua face bronzeada ao fazer a pergunta para si mesmo.

_flashback_

-Para onde você pretende ir, Leorio? – perguntou o loiro no assento ao lado do futuro médico.

-Mas eu já falei! Irei estudar o máximo que conseguir para passar no exame de medicina.

-Ah! É mesmo... Então, boa sorte. – desejou o rapaz de olhos azuis, abaixando rapidamente a cabeça e cobrindo os olhos com sua franja.

-Algum problema Kurapika? Você ficou quieto repentinamente. – começando a se preocupar com o amigo, tentou olhar para o rosto dele, levando o próprio na altura deste.

-Leorio...

-Sim? – perguntou pesaroso.

-Me promete que você se tornará um grande médico? – olhou diretamente nos olhos do moreno.

-Mas é claro. Por que razão está me pedindo isso?

-Não é nada...

Leorio segurou no queixo do jovem Kuruta, aproximando os rostos um pouco demais, fazendo-o corar, e disse:

-Eu prometo.Quando menos esperar, te procurarei para dar continuidade a isso.

-Isso...isso o que?

Não foi preciso nem mais uma palavra. O jovem moreno roçou de leve seus lábios nos de Kurapika, deixando-o em choque. Mas isso logo foi deixado de lado, para dar lugar a um longo, profundo e carinhoso beijo.

Demorou um pouco para que os dois se separassem, e quando o fizeram, estavam sem ar, os lábios avermelhados e pouco inchados. Entreolharam-se e repentinamente, quebrando totalmente o clima, uma voz soou dos alto-falantes. Era hora de Leorio desembarcar.

-Então até mais, Kurapika.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

-É realmente uma promessa? – voltou seu olhar para Leorio, que devolveu um doce sorriso.

-Pode ter certeza disso. – pegou sua maleta e deu as costas, deixando o outro para trás.

_fim do flashback_

O aspirante a médico olhou novamente a foto e sussurrou para si mesmo:

-Estou de volta. Finalmente, poderei cumprir essa promessa. Me espere... Kurapika.

Continua...

00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000

N/A: capitulo curtinho.

Gente, primeira fic de Hunter x Hunter que escrevo!

Não me apedrejem!!

Ta curtinha, eu sei! Mas prometo que de pouco em pouco ela vai crescendo!!

Por favor reviews!!!

Créditos para Nathy-senpai que mais uma vez fez o favor de betar a fic!!

Bjs a tds!

Espero que tenham gostado... logo logo posto o próximo capitulo!!

Bjs!

REVIEWS PLIXX!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Esperanças x Resultado x Verdades

O dia começava a raiar e Leorio acordava juntamente com o sol.

Tinha passado a noite inteira tentando escrever uma carta para Kurapika. No chão, perto da escrivaninha onde havia pegado no sono, havia centenas de bolinhas de papel com rascunhos para um texto digno de se tornar uma correspondência.

O jovem olhou para a fotografia que havia à sua frente e abriu um leve sorriso. Esse ano criava expectativas de que conseguiria ganhar a viagem.

Finalmente resolveu levantar e tomar um banho, se trocou e foi para o curso.

As aulas começaram, e nada de anunciarem o vencedor.

O sinal para o intervalo soou e os alunos se dirigiram felizes para o pátio, onde o diretor esperava a presença de todos (que não eram muitos).

Quando Leorio percebeu que seria anunciado o vencedor da prova, chegou o mais perto que pôde do homem.

Minutos depois, a escola inteira cercava o mesmo que começou a falar:

-Suponho que todos os alunos já saibam o que faço aqui presente. – ouve-se murmúrios – bem, para quem não sabe, venho avisar sobre o resultado do teste final.

A jovem secretária, Cassandra, entregou um papel com a lista dos dez melhores para o diretor.

-Acabo de receber a lista, irei pronunciá-la em auto e bom som, quem não a ouvir, ficara a disposição no quadro de avisos. Comecemos então. Em primeiro lugar, recebendo uma viagem esse ano para a Ilha de Lápados – olhou para o rosto dos alunos – Camélia Rossalia de Rouchvedel.

Ouve-se uma salva de palmas, Leorio abaixou a cabeça esperou que ele dissesse os próximos da lista para se retirar.

-Em segundo lugar – continuou o diretor – Leorio Lan´s Boteufielt(1).

-É, até que segundo lugar não é tão ruim. – fechou os olhos e saiu da rodinha em volta do professor.

O moreno se dirigiu para a cantina, esquecera de tomar café da manha, por isso estava com muita fome (N/A: só para variar ').

De lá conseguiu escutar a voz do diretor quando ele terminou de falar, e chamou Camélia para receber as passagens de suas próprias mãos. Mas ao invés de agradecer ela se desculpou.

-Por que esta dizendo isso? – perguntou o diretor.

Leorio começou a se interessar e voltou para o local.

-Desculpe professor, mas já havia combinado com minha família de voltar para minha casa nessas férias. Então não posso aceitar.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta – olhou para Leorio que se surpreendeu. – hmmm, professor, suponho que o premio vá para o segundo lugar, não é?

-Sim, se não houver objeções com ele.

-Ótimo! Leorio!

-Que? Esta falando comigo? – assustou-se o moreno, não esperava algo assim, apesar de Camélia ser uma das poucas pessoas com quem conversava, não esperava que ela o chamasse lá no meio.

-Mas é claro! Tem uma coisa aqui que lhe pertence.

Os olhos de Leorio brilharam ao ouvir aquilo. Sim, finalmente poderia cumprir a promessa para Kurapika!

A turma de alunos à sua frente abriu espaço, e ele atravessou seguindo em direção ao diretor e à garota, que lhe entregou o envelope com as passagens.

-O...Obrigado. – gaguejou o moreno ao segurar o envelope. Em seguida todos os alunos presentes começaram a aplaudir.

Camélia então chegou perto de Leorio e cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Convide-o, não exite!

-Como...como você sabia? – perguntou o rapaz atônito.

-Você fala muito alto enquanto dorme, sabia disso? – piscou e sorriu se afastando da rodinha que havia cessado há pouco.

Leorio voltou para a sala de aula como todo mundo, porém, com um sorriso inigualável!

As aulas do dia haviam acabado. O moreno correu para seu quarto, pegou o telefone e discou o numero que tão bem conhecia.

-"Alô?"

-Kurapika? Oi, é o Leorio.

-"Le...Leorio? Só um instante." – ouve-se alguns barulhos – "Ai" – Kurapika caindo e Leorio rindo do outro lado. – "Ah, oi, sim pode falar."

-Bem, é que eu tava...hmmm... com saudades. Então resolvi ligar.

-"Tem certeza? Sua voz está estranha!"

-Ah!! Tá legal! Você num dá para enganar! É o seguinte, vou ser bem direto... – tentava enrolar.

-"Leorio, você ta nervoso, né?" – perguntou o loiro com uma voz que se remoia para não rir alto.

-Vocequerirviajarcomigo? – falou rapidamente, atropelando as palavras, impossibilitando Kurapika de entender uma palavra se quer.

-"Desculpe, da para repetir? De preferência, devagar."

-Ahhh! Foi tão difícil dizer uma vez, ainda quer que eu repita?

-"Se tivesse dado para entender algo!" - ¬¬.

-Ah... – dando-se por vencido – ta certo, Kurapika, você... gostaria ou poderia, ir viajar comigo?

-"Ta, tudo bem."

-Serio? Não, quer dizer, você não esta brincando?

-"Ah... não, não estou brincando." – sorriu vitorioso do outro lado.

-Ok, então eu passo na... sua casa, pode ser? Dia 23 de dezembro, tá bom para você?

-"Esta ótimo!" – disse em um tom mais alegre – "estarei esperando."

-Então tchau. Daqui a alguns dias agente se vê! – anunciou feliz.

-"Tchau". – desliga.

Na casa de Kurapika...

-Leorio, finalmente você ligou. Estava sentindo tanta sua falta... Espero que você possa cumprir sua promessa. – soltou um longo suspiro – Espero...

continua...

00000000000000000000oooooooooooo000000000000

N/A: nyyaaa... fiz de tudo para postar o mais rápido possível!!

Espero que esteja legal!!

Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews que me deixaram!

– o nome do Leorio não foi divulgado por completo, então criei eu mesma esse!! Ele é de minha autoria!

Bom, é isso!! Beijos! E obrigada!

Obs.: Deixem Reviews plixx!!

Obs2.: Créditos para Nathy-senpai que aceitou betar esse capitulo!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3::

Um novo começo x Viagem x Matando as saudades.

Ultimo dia de aula, Leorio estava dando pulinhos de gazela (1) por todo o prédio da faculdade. Dentro de alguns dias, não só encontraria seu melhor amigo, como cumpriria a promessa. Quanto a isso não negava estar nervoso e ansioso.

-Finalmente te encontrei Leo!

-Camélia! Oi! Não consegui te agradecer aquela vez e depois você sumiu!

-É, tive uns problemas para resolver. – aborreceu-se um pouco – mas agora tá beleza! – continuaram andando em direção a sala de aula.

-Algum problema? – perguntou sem esconder a preocupação.

-Não, imagina... Não esquenta com isso não. – sorriu sem jeito – Mas e aí... Me conta. Já ligou para ele?

-Ele?

-É. Aquele loirinho que você chama pelo nome daquele pokémon. Como se chama mesmo? – fazendo cena de se lembrar – É Pika, certo?

-Bem, esse é um apelido, hmm... carinhoso. – riu ao lembrar da cara do amigo quando o chamava assim – Na verdade o nome dele é Kurapika.

-Ai, que fofo! – fazendo uma cara chibi, com os olhos em formato de dois corações.

-Fofo?O que?

-Você chamando alguém por um apelido! Ele tem muita sorte mesmo! - .

-Às vezes você é de dar medo. – Camélia cai na risada, logo Leorio se junta a ela e começa a rir.

Eles seguem em direção as suas carteiras e aguardam a chegada do professor, que passa umas dicas de como aproveitar as férias a aqueles que passaram e o que deveriam estudar aqueles que ficaram de exame.

O sinal bate e todos se dirigem felizes aos seus dormitórios onde arrumariam as coisas.

Para Leorio, as férias não tinham começado. Teria que se dirigir até a casa de Kurapika que ficava do outro lado de uma montanha, dez dias só para atravessar e três dias para chegar de dirigível até o país de origem do loiro.

Arrumou sua mala, e trancou o quarto ao sair. No caminho se encontrou com Camélia, que lhe desejou uma boa viagem e mandou que ele "aproveitasse" bastante. O moreno desejou o mesmo e foi embora.

No aeroporto comprou a passagem e em menos de trinta minutos já estava a bordo.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando seu celular toca repentinamente.

-Alô?

-"Leorio? Aqui é Kurapika!"

-Oi, Pika! Tudo bem?

-"Não me chame assim!" - ¬¬

-Ah... Desculpe. Por que esta me ligando?

-"Liguei no seu quarto mas ninguém atendeu. Onde você está?"

-No dirigível que me levará até a ilha onde você mora. Aconteceu algo?

-"Nada de mais. Só queria saber se precisa que eu vá no aeroporto. Você não conhece o lugar." – falou no embaraço.

-Ahh... Seria ótimo! Obrigado por se preocupar. "legal, vou vê-lo mais cedo do que imaginava!!"

-"Ta certo, até mais."

-Até! – desliga – YEAH!!

-Senhor, por favor, fale baixo! Os outros passageiros querem descansar – pediu a aeromoça.

-Ah, sim. Me desculpe - '.

Tudo continuou tranqüilo. Os três dias se passaram bem rápido. Pelo menos para o moreno que saiu do dirigível em uma velocidade realmente surpreendente.

Adentrando o hangar, procurou entusiasmado pelo jovem Kuruta. Já quase desistindo algo tampa seus olhos.

-Leve o que quiser! Só não me mate! – pediu suando frio. – Eu tenho que encontrar meu amigo. Preciso vê-lo!

-HAHAHAHA... Precisa tanto me ver assim? Até a ponto de pedir clemência?

-Kurapika! – abraça o loiro, que faz o mesmo.Sem pensar sussurra em seus ouvidos – Senti sua falta.

-Le...Leorio... – olha nos olhos do moreno que o fitava com carinho. Sem perceberem, beijam-se em meio a tantas pessoas. Algo tão inocente como um beijo passou a quase uma demonstração do kama sutra.

O loiro se separou, ofegante e com os lábios mais inchados do que da ultima vez.

-Também senti saudades. Mas não precisamos acabar com ela aqui, não é?

-Tem razão... Um lugarzinho menos movimentado seria mais apropriado – riram os dois.

Leorio pegou sua mala e acompanhou Kurapika, até começarem a entrar na mata que circundava a montanha.

-Ah! É mesmo. Como você conseguiu vir da sua casa até o aeroporto em tão pouco tempo? Achei que levasse dez dias.

-É que estava na cidade, e como faltavam apenas dois dias para sua vinda, te liguei para perguntar se queria que te esperasse.

-Você realmente leu meus pensamentos.

A noite já caia, e de repente o jovem estudante segurou no braço do Kuruta à sua frente, que não teve nenhuma reação.Ficou parado no mesmo lugar, tenso.

-Kurapika? Ta tudo bem? – preocupou-se.

-Sim.

-Melhor pararmos por hoje. Já está escuro, pode ser perigoso.

O loiro vendo que Leorio queria apenas parar para descansar, relaxa o corpo e se vira para o moreno, que inesperadamente entrelaça sua cintura com seus braços e aproxima e demasia seu rosto com o do menor, fazendo-o corar.

-Por que se envergonha? – disse o moreno em um sensual tom rouco.

-Hmm... Bem... Er...

-Shhh... – encostou seu dedo indicador na boca de Kurapika – acalme-se, não farei nada de mais. – Leorio começa a aproximar seus lábios dos do jovem a sua frente mas sente que algo escalava suas pernas, achou que era apenas um arrepio por causa do momento, mas algo começa a apertar-lhe.

-Fique parado – o loiro ordena.

-Por que?

-Simples, uma cobra acaba de entrar na sua calça.

-Puts, e eu achando que era a sensação de êxtase me envolvendo.

Kurapika agacha-se até a altura da perna de Leorio, começa a apalpar para sentir a cabeça da cobra. Em seguida começa a erguer a barra da calça, ocasionando arrepio no quase-médico.

O loiro acha a serpente, mas... Ela não estava em um lugar muito apropriado. Até que, para melhorar a situação, a barra da calça ajustou muito ao corpo, impossibilitando de erguê-la, então desceu-a um pouco e começou a colocar o braço dentro da mesma.

Pegou o que achava ser a cobra, e segurou com firmeza, como não percebeu reação no moreno puxou para fora da calça. "Graças a Deus, peguei o certo".

Leorio deu graças por estar livre, ao mesmo tempo em que se amaldiçoava pela sorte que possuía, pediu desculpas ao amigo e agradeceu com um rápido selinho em sua boca. Haviam chegado bem longe, por que não o tratar como um namorado?

Bem, isso seria definido mais à frente, no momento, a única coisa que importava para Kurapika e Leorio era ter uma boa noite de sono e acordar de bem com a vida.

Os dois se enfurnaram em um espaço entre as moitas e dormiram bem próximos, para não ter perigo de nada, o único que corria algum era Kurapika, que temia um assedio noturno por parte de Leorio.

Continua...

0000000000000000000oooo0000000000000

N/A: mais um capitulo on-line!

Explicações:

1– os pulinhos da gazela ao qual me referi, foi criado por um amigo da minha escola! Quando ele fica muito feliz sai pulando pelo colégio.

Obs.: créditos a minha senpai Nathy-senpai por betar a fic mais uma vez!

Obrigada a todos que acompanham e que deixam reviews!!

Obrigado a todos!

E por favor! Reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5.

Pensamentos x Desejos x Conquistas

Kurapika não conseguia pegar no sono, estava tão acostumado com a solidão que ficava um pouco sem jeito com o medico lhe fazendo companhia.

Não queria passar a noite olhando para a raiz de uma moita, virou o corpo com cuidado e ficou a observar o moreno dormir, este que havia tirado o casaco do terno azul marinho para servi-lhes de coberta improvisada, estava apenas com a blusa branca que delineava com perfeição seu abdome.

O loiro não conseguia parar de vislumbrá-lo, sua respiração estava ritmada, fazendo efeito contrario em si.

Leorio abre os olhos lentamente e encontra a sua frente, olhando para si o jovem Kuruta que se assusta ao perceber quem havia acordado, vira-se rapidamente para o lado oposto que anteriormente ocupava.

-Algum problema, Kurapika?

-Não, nenhum – respondeu envergonhado ainda olhando para a raiz.

Leorio sentou-se e fixou o olhar no loiro que ainda estava rubro.

Levou sua mão até a ombro do jovem e acariciou-o de leve, como se dissesse: "esta tudo bem, não se preocupe".

Kurapika esticou a própria mão e pousou-a na do colega.

-Esta tudo bem, serio. Não é preciso preocupação para comigo.

O aspirante a medico aproximou-se o maximo que pode seu rosto do kuruta a sua frente, começou a depositar leves beijos por toda a extensão de sua nuca, até ouvir um baixo gemido por parte de Kurapika.

Sentia não somente os beijos do moreno, mas também sua respiração, que começava a acelerar juntamente a sua.

Por um pulo, Leorio o vira para si, já com a face totalmente escarlate(N/A:nuss, nem vermelho mais é! Hehehe), olha profundamente nos olhos do loiro, e sem pensar, rouba-lhe um quente beijo.

Kurapika já esperava por isso, não era primeira vez que o amigo fazia tal loucura. Aceitou o carinho de braços, ou melhor de boca aberta, e o que começou como uma "inocente" brincadeira agora se tornava um incêndio.

O dia já começava a raiar.

O Kuruta conseguira acordar sem a camisa, assim como o medico. Envergonhado pelo "avanço" que tivera, deu as costas e foi se trocar próximo ao rio que corria a uma certa distancia da onde estavam.

Leorio fez o mesmo, mas onde haviam dormido mesmo. Ficou relembrando a noite, a imagem do jovem olhando para si ficaria marcada eternamente como uma cicatriz em seu coração.

Amanheceu, o loiro levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao rio, este seguido por um preocupado Leorio.

-O que houve Kurapika? – perguntou aproximando-se do rio onde o loiro lavava o rosto.

-Bom dia. – limitou-se a responder.

-Certo,melhor seguirmos em frente. – disse andando para qualquer direção.

-Você sabe para onde esta indo?

-Ah – se tocando que não conhecia o caminho – Eu só estava te testando para ver se você tava de bem mim.

-Por que não estaria?

-Hm... bem...por causa de ontem a noite. Achei que depois do que aconteceu você... não iria mais querer falar comigo.

-Não entendo. Foi ótimo... Ahm?? – avermelhando-se – desculpe, não tive intenção...

-Agora quem não ta entendendo sou eu. Se você gostou, por que se desculpa?

-Bem... é que... sei lá! Não sei o que você sentiu. Então... er...

-Pára de falar asneira Pika, para mim também tava ótimo. Preferia que não tivesse amanhecido, assim não precisávamos ter parado.

O loiro abaixa a cabeça e segue adiante, pelo caminho que levaria até sua casa. Leorio o acompanhou em silencio. Até que dez minutos após, o medico quebra o silencio:

-É mesmo! Kurapika, por que você não ficou bravo quando te chamei de Pika? Você geralmente fica uma fera quando te chamo assim.

-Tudo bem... não faz mal...

-Você ta realmente estranho,heim!! O que houve?

-Nada...

-Oh, desculpe do que aconteceu. Se você for ficar desse jeito até chegarmos em sua casa então é melhor esquecer o que aconteceu e botar a fila para andar.

-Não é isso. Você ainda não percebeu?

-"Perceber?" perceber o que?

-Estamos sendo seguidos.

-Ou, melhor do que você esta bravo comigo!

Kurapika envergonha-se ao ouvir aquela resposta.

-Vamos continuar, quando der na telha dele atacar, nós descobriremos quem é.

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooo00000000000000

N/A: nyyaaa... mais um capi!

Espero que estejam gostando!

Esse cap ta bem curtinho! Mas td bem... se vcs gostarem ta de bom tamanho!!

Bjs!!

E value pelas reviews!!

Plixx... reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

4° capitulo

Incertezas x pensamentos x sonhos

Kurapika e Leorio seguiam em direção a residência do loiro, ficavam atentos a qualquer som, apesar de o silencio reinar sobre os dois, até que o mesmo resolve ser quebrado.

-Ei, Kurapika – chama o moreno.

-Hm? – olha em direção do amigo.

-Você disse que tem alguém nos seguindo, certo?

-Certo.

-Então quando... Bem, acho que você entende certo, quando estivermos... Sabe?!

-Do que você ta falando? – começando a corar.

Achando que o mais novo não entenderia achou melhor e mais conveniente mudar de assunto.

-Nada, esquece! Então, quanto tempo leva para chegarmos a sua casa?

-Cerca de um dia. (N/A:sim, já se passaram os nove dias, só não relatei v ).

-Passo bem rápido, heim. É por que estamos em companhias que agradam um ao outro, não é?

-Sim, concordo! – sorriu maroto.

Continuaram a caminhar voltando ao silencio absoluto. Até que por volta de três ou 4 horas, Leorio agarra o braço de Kurapika virando-o para si e roubando-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo.

-LEORIO! POR QUE... – foi impedido de falar pelo dedo indicador do medico que se colocou a frente de sua boca.

-Não diga nada Kurapika, deixe que eu fale.

O kuruta olhou profundo nos castanhos olhos do medico que diziam mais do que palavras jamais poderiam proferir.

-Não fique sem falar. Por favor! Não consigo ficar sem me comunicar com você, para mim é algo impossível!

-Le...Leorio... – sussurrou quase que apenas para si só.

O quase medico aproximou mais uma vez do jovem a sua frente, entrelaçando sua cintura aproximou seu rosto e quando estavam para começarem mais uma demonstração de afeto, um tiro os tira de concentração.

Kurapika sai correndo em direção do estridente som. Até que encontra a sua frente, jazendo no chão o corpo de um filhote de urso. Leorio o pega no colo, até que vira para o amigo e confirma a morte do filhote.

Sem ter o que fazer, os dois continuam sua caminhada, desejando chegar logo a casa do kuruta.

Não chegaram a trocar nenhuma palavra durante o caminho inteiro. O único som que era possível ouvir era o do vento.

Mais uma noite, mais uma vez sem trocarem palavras. O mais jovem até fora dormir em um local um pouco mais afastado que o amigo.

Leorio não pegava no sono. Em sua cabeça muitas perguntas se faziam:

Quem que esta os seguindo? Por acaso seria o Genei Ryodan? Se fosse, Kurapika já teria percebido. Então quem poderia ser?

O que o jovem amigo poderia pensar de si? Achava-o um idiota? Um tarado que adorava agarra-lo?

Sua cabeça não agüentava tantas questões. Resolveu dar uma volta, lógico que não iria muito longe, afinal não conhecia a mata direito.

Passou pelo riacho. Onde escutou uma voz.

Foi em sua direção. Encontrando encostado a um tronco de uma arvore o amigo.

Este dormia tranqüilamente, porem resmungava algumas pequenas e quase inaudíveis palavras.

O moreno aproximou-se do colega para tentar entender algo.

-Calma... não... – resmungava – de...vagar...

"Que raios ele esta sonhando?"

-Le...orio...

"Pronto, agora o culpado sou eu! O que ele ta sonhando? Droga!" – inquietava o medico.

-Vai devagar... – continuava o resmungo – AHH!! – gritou em gemido, assustando o mais velho que cai de bunda no chão.

"Puts... eu devo estar matando ele. Ou será que..."

Observou TODO o corpo do mais novo, este estava suando, rosto rubro. Sim, tinha quase certeza.

Deixou que o amigo continuasse com sua "imaginação" e voltou para onde havia arrumado suas coisas, agora mais confiante de que era correspondido.

000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000000000

yo o/

espero que esse capitula agrade a todos!

Desculpe a demora, é q tive alguns contratempos!

No cap anterior, eu fiz um pequeno erro, escrevi "capitulo 5" e era o quarto, esse é o quinto!!

Dedico esse capitulo para todos que participam do exame hunter comigo! Desculpe se alguém não gosta de yaoi!

Dedico também a minha miga Fe (Mumu-kun)

Obs.:esse cap não foi betado, então peço desculpas por algum erro!

Bom, agradeço a todas as reviews que recebi, tentarei responder a altura com a fic!

Bjs e abrigada!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Surpresas x demonstrações x lagrimas

O dia começava como qualquer outro, logo estariam na casa de Kurapika.

O jovem kuruta despertou, vindo logo em seguida em sua mente, o sonho que tivera na noite passada. Enrubescendo violentamente. Para "baixar a tensão" resolveu tomar um banho. De preferência bem gelado.

Leorio não havia dormido um minuto se quer.

Passara a madrugada inteira pensando em seu amigo. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo com o jovem, mas que estava envolvido, isso sabia.

Dirigiu-se para o riacho, lavou o rosto e foi acordar o "belo adormecido". Que para sua surpresa já havia se levantado.

Correu procura-lo, até que avistou as roupas da tribo kuruta dobradas e arrumadas ao lado de um ponto mais fundo do riacho.

Passou os olhos pelas claras águas até encontrar uma cabeleira loira tomando banho.

Fitou o corpo bem torneado por conta de duros treinamentos do companheiro.

Sentiu suas bochechas avermelhar-se, suas penas bambearam. Parecia hipnotizado pela beleza a sua frente.

Sabia que sentia algo a mais pelo amigo, já o beijara tantas e tantas vezes. Mas não conseguia dizer a ele, tinha medo de não ser correspondido.

Uma pequena esperança apareceu quando escutou Kurapika falando durante a noite. Entendia que o desejava, mas assim com ele, não tinha coragem de contar o que sentia.

-Leorio! O que faz ai? – assustou-se o kuruta ao perceber a presença do moreno.

-Hm... Estava procurando por você. Precisamos continuar nossa caminhada.

-Certo, já vou, me espere no acampamento.

-Ok. – deu as costas e voltou em silencio.

Minutos depois Kurapika aparece caminhando até chegar em Leorio.

-Vamos indo? – perguntou o moreno levantando-se.

O dia passava rápido como de costume.

-Kurapika...

-Sim? – virou-se para o amigo.

-O que eu te pedi há um tempo atrás?

O loiro ficou a pensar durante algum tempo até perceber que não fazia idéia do que Leorio queria dizer.

-Desculpe, não me recordo.

O mais velho ficou de frente para o companheiro fitou-o nos olhos aproximou-se de seu rosto.

-Pedi que não deixasse de se comunicar comigo. E agora você está quieto. – fechou os olhos aproximando-se mais ainda os próprios lábios dos de Kurapika.

O mais jovem estava cedendo aos carinhos do moreno, seus lábios já roçavam um no outro quando uma voz chamou pelo loiro.

-Kurapika Kuruta. O que o senhor _pensa_ estar fazendo? – uma voz soou alto enfatizando na palavra "pensa".

Leorio olhou ao redor. Não encontrou ninguém.

O loiro suspirou desanimado.

-Vai começar tudo de novo...

Um ponto de interrogação tomou conta do mais velho.

Até que uma sombra cortou o ar, e uma garota de mais ou menos 14 anos se colocou entre os dois amigos. Olhando irritada.

-O que você quer Priscila? – perguntou o jovem.

-Explicação! – exclamou apontando para o nariz do mais novo.

-Quem é essa pirralha Kurapika? – perguntou o moreno olhando curioso para a garotinha.

Cabelos loiros lisos, olhos azuis. Não era muito alta. Magra. Pele lisa e clara. Aparentava ter uns 16 anos pela posição que tomava com Kuruta. Mas percebia-se que não passava dos 14.

-Não me chame de pirralha. – ordenou olhando para Leorio.

-Por que você não quer ser chamada de uma coisa que você é? – se colocou no meio da discussão. Sabia que se continuasse assim logo,logo Leorio perderia a cabeça.

A garota virou-se para o loiro, irritada mostrou-lhe a língua.

-Seu chato! – deu as costas novamente.

-Quem é ela Kurapika?

-Uma prima distante. Minha única parente de sangue viva.

-Mas você não disse que sua tribo havia sido extinta pelo Genei Ryodan?

-Por sorte ela havia brigado com os pais no dia anterior e fugiu. Quando voltou tomou, assim como eu , um susto. – fez uma pausa – encontrei-a chorando sobre os cadáveres dos pais.

-Se eu estivesse lá... Se não tivesse brigado com eles eu poderia, eu poderia...

-Estar morta! – exclamou o loiro – na época você tinha apenas 9 anos, não tinha habilidades de luta, ainda esta em treinamento.

-PELO MENOS EU PODERIA ESTAR COM ELES! – exasperou-se a garota.

-Fique feliz por estar viva. – olhou feio.

-Que tal acabarmos com essa discussão? – interrompeu Leorio cansado de ouvir briga de primos.

Os dois pararam.

-Vamos indo Leorio.

-Antes de qualquer coisa. O que você é do Kurapika?

-Priscila... Já conversa...

-Mas isso não admitirei! – cortou o que o primo dizia – anda, fala, o que você é do Kurapika?

-Eu sou ...

-Namorado! O Leorio é meu namorado! – o moreno ruborizou.

-Ótimo, então pode vir.

Priscila ia na frente, os dois amigos ficaram a alguns passos.

-O que significa isso Kurapika? Por que disse a ela que somos namorados? - murmurou

-Porque se eu não dissesse isso ela não deixaria você ir para casa.

-Entendo...

Continuaram em silencio pelo resto do caminho.

Até que finalmente chegaram a uma pequena casa.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000

N/A:  
Graças a alguns pedidos os próximos capítulos serão maiores, mas como a época de aulas começou terei pouco tempo para escrever, então me desculpem por atrasos!

Agradeço de coração todas as reviews que recebi!!

É isso que sempre me motiva a escrever!

Cada vez mais estarei tentando agradar ao gosto de todos!

Infelizmente a Nathy esta sem monitor e novamente não foi possível a betagem. Me perdoem Por qualquer erro.

Dedicando essa fic a todos que a acompanham e a mais uma em especial (desculpem não relatar quem é )

Bom, é isso!

Espero que esse capitulo tenha agradado!

Próximo será mais comprido!!

Beijos! Valeu!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Dúvidas x Caçadores x Paixões

Kurapika entrou calmamente, depositando sua pequena mochila em uma poltrona na sala.

A casa era bem pequena, ao entrarem deparavam-se com a sala de estar,onde havia um sofá de dois lugares e duas poltronas, posicionados em um formato quadrado. Ao centro, encontrava-se uma mesinha com um vasinho de violetas em cima. Encostado a parede, um raque, com uma televisão e um rádio com aparência antiga, além de alguns cds espalhados.

Leorio estudava atentamente a sala.

-Venha, mostrarei seu quarto. – chamou o loiro pegando na mão do mais velho e guiando-o para o outro cômodo.

Kurapika abriu a porta e entrou, esperou que o amigo também entrasse e fechou-a em seguida.

-Kurapika, você esta um pouco estranho.

-Desculpe, não era minha intenção te preocupar.

-Não é que esteja me preocupando, é que... Sei lá, você havia dito que era o ultimo membro do clã dos Kurutas. E agora aparece essa garota que você diz ser sua prima?

-Está com ciúmes?

-Eu? Ciúmes? Não fale bobagens! – virou a cara.

-Pois fique tranqüilo Leorio. – disse se aproximando do amigo – Ela é só uma prima, havia dito que era o último por medo que viessem atrás dela. Afinal, é minha única família. – levou uma das mãos até o ombro direito de Leorio e ficou na ponta dos pés, para ficar na mesma altura que o moreno. – Você é único. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios em ambos.

Por puro impulso, o médico entrelaçou a cintura do menor. Seu corpo era tão pequeno e frágil que parecia que poderia quebrar com um único toque. Não deixaria que mais ninguém tocasse em Kurapika.

Ainda abraçados ternamente, o moreno cheirou-lhe os cabelos.

Leorio remoia-se em pensamento:

"Como ele pode ser tão... Tão... Tão delicado?"

-Leorio... – chamou com a voz fraca.

-Sim? – deixou-se seduzir pelo tom de voz do menor.

-Você esta pisando no meu pé.

Desfizeram o abraço meio que em um salto. O loiro ajoelhou-se para massagear seu pé que doía por causa do peso antes colocado sobre ele.

-Desculpe. – pediu o mais velho envergonhado.

-Tudo bem. – restabeleceu-se.

Uma batida vinha da porta e o kuruta foi atende-la.

-Que aconteceu Priscila?

A garota estava afobada, demonstrando que havia corrido.

-Caçadores. Na floresta! – respirava tentando voltar a respiração normal – Temos que ajudar os animais!

-Já estamos indo. Separe minhas espadas.

-Certo. – saiu correndo pelo corredor.

-O que pretende fazer? – perguntou Leorio.

-Não é óbvio? – olhou para o amigo – Coloca-los para fora daqui, nem que seja à força.

-Agora você esta voltando ao normal. – sorriu carinhosamente.

Priscila chegou pouco tempo depois, trazendo consigo três espadas, duas pertencentes a Kurapika e a outra a ela mesma.

Leorio, por não possuir armas, a não ser uma faca, acompanha-os apenas para ajudar a cuidar de algum animal ferido.

Passados alguns minutos em silêncio, Priscila, que seguia na frente, parou abruptamente antes de cair em um barranco. Kurapika parou ao seu lado, mas Leorio esbarrou no mesmo, e os dois rolaram barrando abaixo.

Vendo seu amigo desmaiado por sua grande culpa, Leorio o pega no colo e tenta subir o barranco. Mas não foi tão fácil quanto pensava!

Cada vez que subia, novamente escorregava.

E assim foi algumas dezenas de vezes: sobe, escorrega. Sobe, escorrega.

Priscila demorou um pouco até que encontrasse o jovem médico com seu primo nos braços, mas quando encontrou, a situação não fora muito agradável.

-O que aconteceu? Você deve ter feito algo para o meu primo. Ou não me diga que demorei tanto a ponto de... – seus pensamentos voavam demais, a ponto de imaginar tal "brutalidade" que o moreno pudesse ter feito para com seu primo. – EU NÃO DEMOREI NEM DEZ MINUTOS! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SER TÃO RÁPIDO!

-O que você está pensado? Escorregamos no barranco e ele acabou desmaiando. – olha bravo para a garota que pensava coisas que jamais teria coragem de fazer para com seu companheiro.

-Você jura?

-É lógico! O que achava que eu estava fazendo? Estuprando o coitado?

-Bem... É que... – envergonhou-se a jovem.

-Ah... Deixa pra lá! Me ajuda aqui!

Priscila desceu para junto dos dois, ajudando-os a subir.

-Verdade, e quanto ao caçador? – questionou Leorio com o olhar interrogativo.

-Já o achei e já o amarrei, só falta meu primo fazer o questionário, enlouquece-lo com perguntas e manda-lo para um hospício.

-Puxa! Aqui as coisas funcionam assim?

-Pois é! Você nem faz idéia.

Os dois riram da situação e continuaram o caminho.

Andaram durante uns 15 minutos com o jovem kuruta sendo carregado pelo medico.

Até chegarem a uma grande arvore milenar, onde um homem jazia desacordado embaixo da mesma.

-O que você fez com o coitado? – perguntou Leorio deixando seu amigo encostado na árvore e indo conferir os danos com o suposto caçador.

-COITADO? Esse miserável matou mais de dez animais nessa reserva e você o chama de coitado? – olhou repreensiva para o moreno que consultava o rapaz.

Enquanto isso Kurapika, até o momento desacordado, desperta e vê Leorio com o rosto próximo do caçador.

Sem perceber a presença de sua prima, permite que uma lágrima role por sua face, mas se enrubesce em seguida. Ele se levanta rapidamente, só então chamando atenção dos dois, e sai correndo para algum lugar.

-KURAPIKAAAA!! – grita Leorio tentando chamar a atenção do loiro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreno levanta-se e corre atrás de seu amigo. Pulando galhos, buracos enfim.

Priscila olha para o caçador.

-É... To vendo que eu terei que fazer o questionário.

O medico continuava a correr sem saber para onde o loiro ia. Mas para si, isso pouco importava. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a história, mas não sabia ao certo do que se tratava.

Até que finalmente o kuruta parou, a beira de um riacho, ajoelhou e começou a chorar freneticamente.

-Kurapika? – Se aproximava o mais velho.

-Não se aproxime! – Avisou com voz chorosa.

-O que aconteceu? O que te fiz?

Foi a gota d´água. O loiro levantou-se com os olhos lagrimejados e o rosto vermelho.

-O que aconteceu? Você ia beijar aquele caçador! Depois de tudo! Você não...

Kurapika não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois quando percebeu, seus lábios haviam sido selados com os de Leorio em um beijo calmo, porém envolvente.

Separaram-se rapidamente.

-Por que? Por que? – perguntou choroso.

-Jamais beijaria outra pessoa. Você sabe que para mim, você é único.

Os olhos verdes do médico olharam fixamente para os azuis do mais novo.

"Droga. Leo, por que esta me olhando assim? Como fui duvidar de você? Como posso me corrigir? Dizer simplesmente para esquecermos esse ocorrido, irmos para um lugar calmo, que ninguém apareça, definitivamente não é uma boa sugestão".

Percebendo a frustração do loiro, Leorio preferiu mudar rapidamente de assunto.

-Bem, por que não voltamos? – o mais jovem olha interrogativo – Priscila deve estar preocupada.

Dizendo isso,o medico pega na mão do loiro, e o leva de volta para a arvore. Onde antes examinava o caçador.

Mais um dia terminava...

------------------------------------------------------

N/A: minna-san!!! GOMEN!!

Eu sei que demorei muuuuuuuuuuiiiitoo!!

Mas peço mil e uma desculpas!!

Assumo q demorei para terminar e depois q passei a fic para minha senpai betar, não conseguia entrar na mesma hora q ela!!

Bom, agradeço mais uma vez as reviews!

Aceito elogios e criticas, pois:

"Todo bom escritor(a) aceita criticas e assim corrigir seus erros!" by:Carol-sana

bom, por enquanto é só!

Deixem reviews, plixx!!

bjinss


	8. apenas um tiragosto

Novo Inicio 

A noite havia acabado. Já haviam levado o caçador para um lugar onde não incomodaria mais ninguém.

Todos dormiam tranqüilos na casa do loiro.

Dia amanhece. Era hora de voltar e pegar estrada novamente. A viagem não podia esperar.

Kurapika arrumou suas coisas o mais rápido que pode. Colocando na mala, apenas o necessário. Incluindo suas katanas.

-Espero que façam uma boa viagem. – ofereceu Priscila com um sorriso no rosto – sei que fala isso não vai adiantar porcaria nenhuma, mas mesmo assim tenham juízo!

-Obrigado pela hospitalidade, Priscila. – agradeceu o medico em uma reverencia formal.

-Voltarei em breve. Vê se não deixa a casa de cabeça para o ar! – alertou o mais novo – já sabe, nada de festas!

-Sim,Sim. – aproxima do Leorio e murmura em seu ouvido – deixa ele o mais ocupado possível,ok? Não deixe que ele lembre de mim. – sorriu a garota.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem! – abraçando o jovem loiro por trás.

Se despediram e partiram.

Até que a volta não demorou muito. Nem nada de muito especial que mereça ser dito aconteceu, logo eles haviam chego ao aeroporto.

Mostraram as passagens e agora estavam na sala de espera para embargue.

Quando dois garotinhos de no maximo 13 anos aparecem gritando dizendo que as passagens haviam sido roubadas.

Um dos garotos permanecia com uma feição calma e brava. Cabelos prateados bagunçado. Vestia uma blusa preta e um shorts branco com bolso. Carregava nas costas uma mochila verde e um skat embaixo do braço direito.

-Vamos embora, Gon! Eles não vão nos deixar passar. – disse o mais calmo para o garoto que ainda berrava.

-De jeito nenhum,Killua! Eu sou um Hunter! Tenho direito de viajar. – o jovenzinho usava uma blusa verde e um shorts cinza. Carregava uma mochila esverdeada e uma vara de pescar numa das mãos.

-Você pode ,Gon. Mas eu não tenho passagem e também não sou um hunter. – disse tentando acalmar.

-MAS COM A MINHA LICENSA EU POSSO ADQUIRIR UMA PASSAGEM!

-Mas que gritaria é essa? – perguntou Leorio aproximando junto de Kurapika.

-Leorio!Kurapika! – gritam as duas crianças.

-O que esta havendo,meninos? – questiona o mais velho.

-Essa senhora não quer deixar eu e o Killua passarmos. – disse Gon com voz chorosa.

-Voces tem passagens? – pergunta de maneira calmo Kurapika.

-Não, mas... Eu sou um hunter! Tenho direito de comprar passagens! – indaga voltando ao tom furioso.

-Minha senhora, por que não os deixa passar? – pergunta em to calmo o mais velho.

-Desculpe, mas eles são menores de idade. Não posso permitir que passem sem a autorização por escrito dos responsáveis. – desculpou-se a jovem.

-Mas eu sou um hunter!

-Desculpe meu jovem. Mas não posso permitir! Se eu deixar vocês dois, terei de deixar todos os outros, e a situação fugiria do controle.

Gon emburricado simplesmente mostra a língua e da as costas.

-Mas... Killua, para onde vocês queriam ir? – Kurapika deixou-se ser vencido pela curiosidade.

-Apenas tirar umas férias. Não descansamos desde o leilão. – olhou de soslaio – merecemos uma folga. E vocês? O que fazem aqui? – olha de uma maneira maliciosa para os dois amigos mais velhos.

O loiro sente-se encabulado e apenas fica em silencio. Vendo isso, quem toma a palavra é Leorio.

-O mesmo que vocês. To estudando de mais, resolvi tirar umas férias e chamei Kurapika para vir comigo.

-Hm...Só isso? Tem certeza? – puxa, quando o Killua quer ele sabe ser malicioso.

Kuruta apenas assenti com a cabeça.

-Então ta! – só então percebe o colega ainda emburrado – vamos embora Gon! A gente procura outro lugar.

-Ah... – suspira dando-se por vencido – Está bem! Até mais Leorio, Kurapika.

-Até – acenam os dois.

"Passageiros do vôo 666, por favor embarcar no portão 23"

-É o nosso. – sorri Leo.

Os dois seguem para o portão nem se lembrando mais dos amigos que viram a pouco.

A viagem ia começar!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

N/A: nyaaa...

MINNA-SAN! GOMEN!!

SEI Q O CAPITULO TA MINUSCULO!

Mas é por que aqui em Jaú ta maior correria. Vou estréia em um teatro e to tendo que decorar falas. Isso sem falar da escola!

De qualquer maneira, esse capitulo é só um tira-gosto para mostrar um pouquinho o Killua-san e o Gon-san,neh!!

Hehehehe...

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiittoo obrigada pelas reviews até agora!!

E peço desculpas novamente pelo capitulo!

Sei que esta ruim e curto em demasia. Mas pelo menos não atrasei tanto para atualiza!

O próximo capi vai demora um pouco! Talvez em meados de julho!

Desculpe, só que ando com muita coisa para fazer!!

De qualquer maneira obrigada pela compreensão!

Deixem reviews comentando se vc gostou, odiou, opiniões ou criticas!

Aceitarei todos!

Bom, é isso!!

Bjs e até em breve!!


	9. cap 9

PROBLEMAS x INTELIGENCIA x AMORES E PROZAS 

Nada como uma viagem entre "amigos" para relaxar. Estava tudo calmo, como o planejado. O silencio reinava no dirigível em que nossos heróis (ou nem tão heróis) se encontravam.

A cena que se via em um dos assentos era: um rapaz alto e moreno olhando para a janela com um garoto, que quem olhasse admitia que ele não passava de seus 14 anos, encostado ao ombro do maior a ler um pequeno livro.

O silencio era certo, até que um garotinho em seus cinco anos aparece correndo no corredor atrás da aeromoça que levava um carrinho com café.

-Moça! Moça! – o menino gritava.

A senhora ao ouvir a euforia da criança, vira-se e topa com o mesmo olhando para si.

-Em que posso ajudar,meu bem? – pergunta educada.

-Meu papai pediu um café!

-Claro! Acabou de sair café quente. – disse colocando a bebida esfumegante em um copo plástico, tampando-o e entregando para a criança que sorri.

-Obrigado. – sai correndo de volta.

Um som é ouvido pelos passageiros. O piloto avisava de uma turbulência que passariam. A criança continua correndo.

Ouve-se o ronco dos motores. A criança continua correndo...

Uma mala cai de cima de um dos bagageiros. A criança não vê.

Chega perto de Kurapika. A mala está a frente...

Um balanceio, a coitada da criança se desequilibra e tropeça na mala. O café quente?

-AHH!! – apenas um grito e por alguns segundos, o silencio.

-Kurapika! O que houve? – Leorio pergunta assustado ao ver o rosto vermelho e de dor do loiro.

Nenhuma resposta...

-Le...orio... me... ajuda... – tentando dizer algo – está...muito... quente...

-Desculpe,senhor! – o garotinho se aproxima – foi sem querer... – com carinha de dó.

-Ta tudo bem. Ele não se machuca fácil. – sorri e despreocupa a criança que abre um largo sorriso e vai embora.

-Eu...te mato... pirralho – balbuciai entre dentes.

O mais velho o leva até o banheiro,levando também uma troca para o amigo.

Os dois entram na pequena cabine e se fecham.

-Pronto. Aqui esta a troca. – o loiro olha bravo – que foi?

-Vai ficar olhando?

-Ta legal... eu viro de costas. – virando-se enquanto o loiro retirava as calças para colocar as limpas.

Um fato que não se lembraram: a turbulência...

Uma nova chacoalhada derruba Leorio em cima de Kurapika, esse tentava segurar as duas calças(limpa e a suja de café).

Resultado: Leorio, de "costas" para Kurapika que estava "nu"...

Uma cena que não seria nada agradável de ver...

Apenas... Um grito vindo de uma pequena cabine de avião...

No fundo,bem no final do corredor do dirigível...

-Papai, que grito foi esse?

O dirigível aterrissou momentos depois.

O loiro saiu a frente e em silencio absoluto. O moreno logo atrás. Também em silencio.

Na frente do aero porto, procurava por um táxi. Até que minutos depois avistam um. Leorio começa a chamá-lo insistente. Mas nada do carro amarelo se mexer.

Foi então que Kurapika tentou chamá-lo a atenção. Mas também foi inútil.

Sem paciência. Os dois resolvem chegar perto do carro e chamar pessoalmente o maldito motorista que já os tirava do serio.

Porem, ao aproximarem, alem do carro estar vazio, o motorista estava dormindo no banco da praça ao lado. Derrotados, resolvem se dirigir para o hotel a pé.

-Isso é muito azar...

-O que você disse Kurapika?

-Apenas que em menos de três horas de viagem já aconteceram certas...Coisas... E agora mais essa de ter que ir para o hotel a pé, sendo que ele fica do outro lado da cidade.

-Calma... Essa "sorte" é passageira. Logo, logo estaremos descansando nas fontes termais. Você vai ver. – sorri.

-Espero.

A única conversa que saiu daquela caminhada. Seguiram em silencio.

Alguns minutos e já estavam no hotel. Entraram no respectivo hotel.

Esse era bem decorado. Com vasos e pinturas de estilo barroco, as paredes da cor verde, bem clarinho, que contornava com o branco. Na ala de espera, dois sofás de 3 lugares e uma poltrona. Todo da cor caramelo. No centro, uma mesinha de madeira com um vasinho de margaridas em cima.

Foram até o balcão. Leorio passou os documentos que haviam sido-lhes entrego.

-Desculpe. – pediu a balconista – mas, esse contrato era até o horário do meio dia. E já são meio dia e quinze.

-O que? Mas foi apenas 15 minutos! – argumentou o moreno.

-Desculpe senhor. Mas o quarto já foi alugado.

-E... Teria um outro em que poderíamos ficar? – perguntou Kurapika que havia ficado calado até o momento.

A balconista olhou para o loiro com olhar surpreso. A beleza do loiro era grandiosa. A jovem então, começou a procurar na caderneta se havia algum quarto vago.

-Como a reserva já está paga, não posso deixa-los ir. Porem o único quarto que sobrou foi o 315 A.

-Ficamos com ele! – Leorio falou rapidamente pegando a chave que se encontrava em cima do balcão.

-Mas... – tentou argumentar a recepcionista. Que nada conseguiu. Os dois já haviam sumido de vista.

O quarto não ficava tão longe da recepção. Se comparando com o tamanho do hotel, ficava até perto. O moreno colocou a chave na porta e ao abrir os dois tiveram uma surpresa.

Quarto de casal. A cama era em formato de um coração, no momento estava com um lençol cor de rosa claro e nas barras um babado branco. O espaço não era muito grande. E também não era muito decorado, apenas a cama, um espelho na parede, uma cabeceira ao lado da cama, o armário era embutido, e havia mais uma escrivaninha.

Um pouco depois da porta de entrada do quarto, havia uma outra porta. Esta que levava até o único banheiro.

Havia também uma porta de madeira com uma de vidro, esta sendo coberta por uma cortina do mesmo estilo do lençol. Saindo por ela, se chegava a sacada, onde se tinha a vista de tudo.

-É... já sei o que ela queria fala. – Leorio indagou de boca aberta se sentando na cama.

Kurapika fez o mesmo, só que deitou-se em seguida. Ao olhar para o teto, levou um grande susto: o teto era revestido por espelhos.

Leorio também percebeu.

-Ok, isso é de mais.

-Temos um problema. – disse o menor.

-Qual?

-Quem fica na cama?

Essa pergunta acertou em cheio Leorio que acreditava que os dois dormiriam juntos.

-Se você quiser, eu durmo no chão.

A resposta fez o kuruta ruborizar. Não imaginava receber essa resposta.

-Eu achei que não teria problema se dormíssemos juntos. A cama é bastante grande.

Isso já realegrou o moreno.

-Se você acha...

Arrumaram as coisas no quarda-roupa e se deitaram para descansa um pouco. Aqueles espelhos incomodavam o medico e mais ainda ao kuruta.

As horas passaram rápido. Já estava na hora de jantar. Os dois se levantaram e se trocaram, logo estavam prontos para saírem.

O jantar decorreu sem problemas, nada de mais aconteceu.

A comida estava ótima.

A conversa estava agradável.

A companhia... Bem, nem preciso dizer,não é.

Logo já estavam andando em meio a multidão da cidade. As ruas com seus postes iluminados entregavam a cidade um ar de... romance...

Os dois amigos voltaram para o quarto cansados e preocupados.

Afinal, não é todo dia que se descobre que o quarto alugado é de casal e que terá de dividir a cama com seu melhor amigo.

Leorio se descalçou, vestiu o pijama e deitou na beirada de um dos lados da cama em formato de coração. O loiro fez o mesmo, mas já ficou mais folgado na cama. Conhecia o amigo, e sabia que ele não faria nada consigo... pelo menos queria acreditar nisso...

Passava das 2:00h da madrugada quando Kurapika sente-se sendo abraçado, ao olhar vê Leorio e olhos fechados abraçando-lhe o corpo.

Tinha medo do que o moreno poderia fazer-lhe, mas estava bom daquele jeito.

Kurapika se aconchega nos longos braços do maior e tenta dormir novamente. O que não consegue.

-Kurapika. Você está acordado? – sussurra o moreno no ouvido do menor mantendo o abraço.

-Agora estou.

-Desculpe! Não sabia que tinha te acordado.

-Não tem problema.

Um silencio enche o ambiente.

Leorio começa a beijar lentamente o pescoço do loiro. Tirando-lhe alguns gemidos. Continuou com a caricia.

Virou o menor para si e olhou naqueles profundos olhos azuis. Como era belo o seu, quer dizer, o amigo...

Não aturando o silencio, Leorio rouba-lhe um beijo que no inicio não é correspondido, mas que em poucos segundos, abre-lhe caminho.

O beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais. Se tornando a cada minuto mais... Perigoso?

Sim, perigoso.

Leorio desceu as mãos até a cintura do menor e o trouxe mais para perto. Colando os dois corpos.

Finalmente se separam, Kurapika estava vermelho e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Apenas a luz da lua entrava no pequeno cômodo.

O moreno entendo o que o sorriso significava. Colocou a mão por debaixo da camisa do pijama do Kuruta e começou a acariciar o abdome. Dando leves beijos no mesmo.

-Le...Leorio... – o Kuruta chamou baixo, porem esse foi abafado por um grito vindo de fora.

Alguém estava em perigo!

Os dois se assustaram e todo aquele clímax sumiu. Se recompuseram e saíram do quarto para ver o que acontecia.

Todos os hospedes haviam saído para ver o que acontecera. E quem era a dona do grito.

No sofás da recepção se encontravam um casal, a garota olhava para a mão com ar de assombro.

-O que houve? – perguntou um senhor se aproximando – o que aconteceu? Por que gritou?

-Minha unha... quebro!!

A única cosa que se ouviu no momento foi os hospedes dizendo "impurezas" e voltando para seus quartos.

É ... realmente... se vê de tudo nesse mundo...

...Continua...

N/A: nyaa... GOMEN MINNA!!

EU SEI QUE DEMOREI EM DEMASIA!

MAS EU AVISEI!!!!

Me perdoem!!!

Agora que entrei em férias, tentarei não atrasar de novo!

Bem... agora, o capitulo.

Como vocês perceberam, esse capitulo QUASE teve lemon...

Não quero colocar um lemon por enquanto... afinal... não sei escreve-lo!

Mas tentarei ir melhorando a fic e devo avisa... daqui para frente as coisas ficarão um tanto... picantes!

Bom... por enquanto é só!

OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!!

BJSS A TDSS!!!


	10. prazeres x gemidos x resultados

Prazeres x Gemidos x Resultados

Box:

"pensamentos"

-fala do personagens

(**comentários inúteis da autora)**

9° capitulo---------------------------------

O dia amanheceu nebuloso. O sol se escondia por detrás das densas nuvens de chuva que se formava.

Kurapika acordou tranqüilo, ainda abraçado a Leorio.

Não queria levantar, estava tão aconchegante naqueles braços, ele podia sentir o abdome definido do moreno, e como sua respiração estava tranqüila.

Levou uma das mãos até a bela face do amigo e acariciou lenta e levemente.E algum tempo depois, Leorio despertou, olhando nos profundos olhos claros do Kuruta.

-Bom dia – sussurrou o moreno.

-Muito bom dia.

Os dois sorriram ainda vislumbrando o rosto um do outro. Até que Leorio cansado de ficar só nisso, segurou o rosto do garoto ao seu lado carinhosamente largando em seguida e depositando leves beijos por toda a extensão do rosto até o pescoço. O loiro gemia de prazer em resposta.

Gotas de chuva podiam ser escutadas fora do quarto, mas para os dois jovens isso pouco importava. Leorio começava a massagear o abdome de Kurapika, estava com seu rosto na altura da cintura do amigo enquanto esse se segurava em seus largos ombros.

O moreno olha sedutoramente para o rosto do companheiro e percebe como este estava rubro. Deu um sorriso e voltou ao que fazia, introduziu a mão direita por debaixo da camiseta de pijama fazendo movimentos circulares em seu abdome, vendo só então como esse era desenvolvido.

Kurapika segurava mais firmemente no ombro do amigo, sentindo sensações diferentes. Sentia seu corpo arder, e seu membro pulsar.

Leorio percebia o que se passava com o garoto. Sabia que incomodava, por isso tratou de lhe tirar a calça que tanto lhe prendia a respiração. O moreno olhou para o corpo perfeito do loiro e ficou com medo de machuca-lo.

-Le...orio... – chamou o garoto que sentia o corpo cada vez pedir mais.

O medico sabia que estava errada em fazer isso, que ele ainda era uma "criança" mas ele queria, e não podia negar que também desejava.

Leorio começou a desabotoar a própria camiseta, mas Kurapika segurou sua mão tirando a do caminho. Começou a fazer o trabalho ele mesmo. Retirava a camiseta do moreno sedutoramente, e Leorio começava a se sentir estranho também.

Ao desabotoar toda a camisa do pijama do rapaz, o loiro vislumbrou o abdome do medico desejando-o mais ainda. Passou a mão pelo mesmo e molhou os lábios com a língua, começando a beijar o peito de Leorio, invertendo as posições.

Leorio se surpreendia cada vez mais com o amigo, que de atitude só mostrava timidez, e agora mostrava ao médico quem mandava.

Sem avisar, o Kuruta jogou seu corpo no do companheiro. Leorio não podia fazer nada alem de abraça-lo fortemente e rapidamente inverteu as posições.

Flashback 

Kurapika saia de um bar abraçado a Leorio, ou melhor dizendo, saia de um bar atarracado ao moreno, que por sua vez, segurava o loiro pela fina cintura. Passaram pela pracinha e avistaram um carrinho de sorvete.

-Leorio, não seria melhor a gente comer um doce? Não estamos totalmente sóbrios! – dizia tentando ficar de pé contando com o próprio equilíbrio. O que não deu certo, afinal, caiu novamente sendo segurado pelo moreno, mais uma vez.

-Boa idéia. – colocou o jovem sentado no banco e foi buscar os sorvetes.

Voltou com duas casquinhas. Entregou uma para Kurapika e sentou-se com a sua em seguida.

Conversaram por alguns minutos, enquanto degustavam o sorvete. Quando terminaram, voltaram sua caminhada para o hotel. Chegando, Kurapika foi diretamente para o chuveiro, saiu e se deitou na cama, em seguida foi a vez de Leorio tomar banho, ao voltar, o loiro havia pegado no sono.

Com o amanhecer de um novo dia, Kuruta desperta com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, mas ao olhar a face tranqüila de Leorio, não resiste e começa a acariciar a mesma.

Fim do flashback 

-Le...leo... – gemia o jovem rapaz.

O moreno percebeu o q o jovem pedia, sabia que o amigo alcançaria o êxtase em pouco tempo. Logo retirou o que lhe restava de roupas para então começar o "ritual".

O moreno começou bem devagar, mas o amigo pedia, ou melhor implorava para ele ir mais rápido. Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao extremo. O moreno caiu ao lado de Kurapika suando e respirando muito rápido. Enquanto isso o loiro não resistiu e caiu no sono novamente. (**eu não sei escreve lemon!! TT.TT)**

"Uau... ele dorme rápido!" O.O – surpreendeu-se Leorio.

O medico cansado apenas abraçou o kuruta ao lado e dormiu novamente.

Continua...

N/A: gente me perdoem de verdade!!

To com sérios problemas aqui na minha cidade e num to conseguindo escreve muita coisa. Achei que nas férias iria escrever um monte mas acabei não parando em casa!! GOMEN!!!

Eu sei também que esse capitulo num ficou muito bom! Foi minha primeira tentativa para um lemon, bom, tenho que começa a escrever de algum jeito,não é??!!

Então é isso!

Obrigada a todas as reviews... a partir do próximo capitulo começarei a responder as reviews, por isso espero pelas mesmas o/

Bom, obrigada pela paciência. E fiquem tranqüilos que eu continuarei a escrever a fic sim... se eu demorar, me desculpem, mas tentarei ser a mais breve possível!!

Bjss a todos!!

Obs.: aperte o "GO" abaixo e faça uma criança feliz!


End file.
